


Breakfast Platter

by Grimmy



Category: Hey Arnold
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy/pseuds/Grimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kind of breakfast Arnold wants is not exactly what Helga had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Platter

The scent of maple syrup and bacon drew a smile to his face every time he smelt it. He couldn't think of anything better than seeing her frame, slender and curvy, under that lone apron. She knew how much he loved when she did sexy little things like that first thing in the morning, and surprised him with timing and costumes whenever she could. The dark black contrasted greatly with her ivory skin and only led his eyes to roam the shadowed crevices of her body. The way she moved slightly as she cooked was nothing less than enticing.

"Ahhh, Helga..." As dangerous as it was, he grabbed her from behind, earning a squeak as a reward. "You know how much I love this thing."

He rubbed against her backside, even as she desperately tried to keep up the scrambling of the eggs.

"A-Arnold!" She cried, surprise obvious as she wiggled in his grasp. "The food is gonna burn if you don't let go!" Sure, she knew it was pointless to argue since this had been happening for the past few days. She supposed it was him reacting to her finally agreeing to move in with him. And while she didn't completely object to it, she never expected him to be so...  _playful._

And as true as it might have been, he didn't want to let go. Instead, he took hold of her hand and guided it to the pan.

"It can still work!"

Helga stopped resisting and sighed, knowing that he wouldn't give up once he started. "Fine. Just don't burn them. I'm starving over here."

He sloppily whisked the fork around the light and fluffy eggs, as he continued to rub himself against her. She practically mewled, trying not to squirm, for the food's own sake. He didn't care much for the eggs though, he simply liked to see her flushed face when he did things like that to her. He pulled up the closest chair and plopped down into it, leaning back into it as he watched his girlfriend try and finish cooking. "Dear, I think the eggs are quite done."

He let his eyes wander over her stiff shoulders to the middle of her back, admiring just how much smoother her skin was to the touch. He ran a single finger down the ridge that sat in the middle of her back, noting the way she jumped when he did so. He simply adored the dimples that sat perfectly above the curve of her nicely rounded butt. Cupping her cheeks in his hands, he repeated, "I think the eggs are done."

He didn't miss her shaky exhale as she scooped them onto a plate before she switched the electric stove to off, letting the bacon cook off the left over heat. She turned to go to her own seat but was yanked back into Arnold's lap. It was unlike her to yelp loudly but that was exactly what she did when she felt his hands run along the inside of her thighs. She couldn't help but to mutter, "Oh, dear God."

"Aren't you going to shaaaare?" Arnold inquired as he pressed his nose against the crook of her neck. He breathed deep, noting that she had, in fact, been using his favorite strawberries and cream conditioner. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her waist back towards him so that she completely covered his lap. The gasp that bloomed from her lips when his much harder skin rubbed against her own silky soft skin only served to test his patience.

She took a deep breath and finally said, "Can I at least get to my seat football head? Criminy!" She lifted her hips to move but was once again yanked back into place. The stars that ignited behind her eyelids could be associated with friction only.

He pressed his tongue flat against her neck, only to drag it slowly back into his mouth right as he placed a soft kiss there. Again, his fingers were like feathers as they danced over the inside of her thighs and when she parted them slightly he took it as a sign of encouragement. "But I like you much better right here. Now you can feed me." His index finger came into contact with a tuft of blonde hair that he knew a lot more personally than he was willing to admit.

When the only reaction he got was a slight arch of the hips and a barely audible whimper he pressed down, letting his finger slip between her soft folds and over the small nub of flesh that made her squeal. And squeal she did. She leaped up and hopped halfway across the kitchen before he could yank her back.

"I just remembered I have first shift at work today!" She practically flew out of the kitchen.

And with a laugh he ran after her. "Oh, no you don't Helga!"

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 08-18-10


End file.
